


Reply

by DrChaseMeridian



Series: The R Series [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman (Comics), The Batman and Robin Adventures (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Based on QueenComplex's rule34 Batgirl/Batman/Catwoman NSFW fan art.Selina proposes a threesome to Bruce.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The R Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Reply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenComplex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QueenComplex).



The photo was not what Bruce was expecting to see on his phone before the Wayne Gala started. 

Selina sent naked selfies more than any of the celebrities Bruce went on blind dates with. Usually dressed up as Catwoman. Sometimes with a dildo. Other times in $4000 worth of lingerie. 

But tonight she was in a gray velvet thong that matched her cowl. In the Batcave, with a comforter that she had stolen from the guest bedroom on the floor. 

Her C cup breasts fully exposed in the pose. And next to her. Also, only wearing a cowl and a pair of spandex underwear, was Barbara Gordon. While Selina looked naturally confident. Barbara looked somewhere between nervous and hopeful. 

A single line of text was left on the photo : 

Barb Wants To Join

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE HOURS LATER

A single drop of sweat leaked down Bruce's cowl. It was pleasurable, but slowly pressing his cock into Batgirl’s pussy from behind made him tense up. 

“Babe. I want you to put your hot sticky cum all over my ass.” Selina whimpered. 

He had already fucked his longtime girlfriend to completion minutes ago. 

It was just as how she described her threesome fantasy. After forcing Barbara to suck him off, her dream of getting fucked from behind while laying down on another naked woman came true.

She proposed it a few times with Lois, Diana, or Kara in mind. But Barbara was a surprise to him. 

He continued eye contact with Selina. Her body was satisfied, but still wanted the aftercare attention. An odd request of the woman who spent weeks trying to initiate this particular threesome. 

“Fine. Whatever. Focus on fucking that younger pussy.” Selina said. 

Selina took a seat and began to put on her costume slowly. She did her best to maintain eye contact with Batman. And he maintained eye contact with her. 

“She always has something bitchy to say. Doesn’t she?” Barbara asked wincing. 

“It’s not my fault that you weren’t ready to handle a man, darling.” Selina said. 

“But you don’t seem to mind her act. Do you, Batman?” Barbara asked. 

His cock reached the end of her cunt. It was one of the few times she felt the tip of a man hit her cervix. 

“What are you going to do now?” Barbara asked. Her head flipped back, nodding for him to fuck her faster. 

“Yeah, Bruce. What do you feel like doing now?” Selina said.

“You know you seemed to approve of one thing I did.” Barbara said. 

She pushed Bruce down onto his back, and began to ride him reverse cowgirl. Barbara looked surprisingly sexy in this moment. She only had a mere fraction of experience that Selina had, but she conquered his cock like strip club royalty. 

“This is what made you cum the first time, right? Barbara asked. 

Selina gasped. It was somewhat unspoken. 

Batman and Batgirl had fucked before tonight. Sometime after Nightwing left Gotham. It was sex between friends after a long night of surviving Gotham. It was release. Not romantic. Not that this was supposed to be romantic anyways. 

“You think I’m hotter than your girlfriend, don’t you?” Barbara said. 

Using her gymnastics skill she pulled a 180 while remaining on Bruce’s cock. Still maintaining stride. 

“Obviously I’m just some girl out of college… and Catwoman….is sooo hot.” Barbara said. 

She bit on his ear. 

“But. It’s only natural. For someone like you to have that desire. If you think someone is sexy. Even when you work with them in a job like this.” Barbara said. 

She focused on Bruce’s face. Kissing him. Tongues colliding. As she sped up competitively. 

“We’re only animals deep down. Aren’t we Batman?” Batgirl said. 

Selina sat like a lady like. Her costume on. She pretended not to be impressed by Batgirl. 

“You are going to give me that load that you’ve been building up, Bruce. It’s mine.” Selina said. 

“LIke the way I move my hips?” Barbara asked. “Did you like the way I move my ass in that tight one piece?”

“Go ahead, Bruce. I give you permission to speak.” Catwoman said. 

“Yes… I just want to…” Bruce said in his Batman voice. 

“You just want to stick your face in this ass.See if you can inhale some of my pussy in one long whiff?” Batgirl said. 

He nodded. 

“I’ve seen you getting hard. I know when you’re getting fucking horny on Patrol.” Batgirl said. 

“Is she right Bruce?” Selina asked. 

He nodded. 

“Oh fuck. You have a big fucking cock.” Batgirl said. She began to have her first orgasm on it. 

“You should see your orgasm face, Barbara. You look like a fucking summer camp dork right now.” Selina said. 

“Fuck I love your big fucking dick. I love the way Selina fucking hates me. Bitchy boss.” Barbara said. “I’m still cumming. Suck on one of my nipples.” 

“How do her nipples taste, Bruce?” Selina asked. 

“Tastes so fucking good.” Batman said. 

“You liked it when I played with your cock didn’t you? Fuck you Selina, I’ve blown Bruce a handful of times.” Barbara said. 

“Bruce. Is the little mouse telling the truth this time? Or is she just doing this to piss me off?” Selina asked.

“We’ve been inappropriate. Before and after the one night I mentioned.” Bruce said. 

“Oh my God I love your fucking cock. When your Selina is in the other room. Unaware that I get to play with your big fucking cock whenever she’s out of town.” Barbara said. 

Knowing he was close, Barbara got off of Bruce and began to suck him off. Cowl still on both of them. He felt suction as she used both hands to jerk him off. One on the shaft. The other pulling on his balls to tighten up the shaft’s skin.

“Do your girlfriend’s hands feel like this? My hands feel better, right? The nerdy fucking librarian learned how to stroke a cock.”

“You can answer her question.” Selina said. “Go ahead.”

“Ohhhh...fuck.”

Selina got off of her chair. She positioned her body so he could see her round ass like it was a target with a bullseye. 

“Remember our agreement, Batgirl. He cums on my ass tonight.” Selina said. 

“You like the way I lick your cock, don’t you?” Barbara asked. “Cum if it’s better than how she does it.” 

He felt the blood rush to his head and balls at the same time. 

“Go ahead. Take off my mask. I wore it for you tonight. Knowing how hard you’d fuck me harder with it on.” Barbara said. 

His hand grasped onto the mask and took it off. 

“I am ready for that cum, Bruce.” Selina said, posing for him with both breasts in her hand. 

Pushing off of Barbara’s mouth, he made eye contact with Selina. As she grimaced at him, he pushed Batgirl onto the floor and entered her one last time. Exploding a heavy load of jizz into her. Overwhelmed, Barbara grabbed onto her mask in his hand and rushed to have an orgasm with him.

“The fuck, Bruce! You and I agreed- “ Selina said. 

Before Batgirl could finish cumming he grabbed Selina by the mask and pushed her face into Barbara’s cum filled pussy. 

“Now lick.” Batman ordered. 

Selina began lapping it. 

“Find any of that cum yet?” he growled. 

She nodded. 

“Kiss her. Make up for what was done.” He commanded.

Selina and Barbara looked at each other. They hadn’t kissed before. Slowly they gave each other a kiss. Unsure of how to feel. 

Both Catwoman and Batgirl blushed a bit. 

“You have some of that cum in your mouth Batgirl?” Bruce asked. 

She nodded. 

“Don’t swallow. I want you to spit it on her ass.” he said. 

Barbara inhaled deeply and spit a small gob of semen onto Selina’s ass. 

“Stop bossing me around. Both of you. I’ve had enough of it.” Batman said. 

He spanked Selina with his bare hand. And then Barbara. 

“Yes...daddy.” Barbara said. 

“I should fuck your dad after what I heard come of out of your mouth tonight.” Selina said. 

“You told me to be a vulgar little mouse , right?” Barbara asked. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you had it in you.” Selina said. Rubbing her red ass, as they watched Bruce take off his cowl and head to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm allowed to post the great work by QueenComplex but search for their work here https://twitter.com/Queen_Complexxx/status/1350152035778355200/photo/3


End file.
